The Mary Sue Chronicles
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Welcome to the Mary Sue Chronicles! Here is a series of one shots about Mary Sue children of famous pairings... or random pairings I come up with! To be updated whenever I feel like it. Flame my characters, whatever. This is just fun! And if you bother to read this, please review!
1. Jayfeather - Half Moon

I've been having a few issues with things lately and I had some inspiration to write this story so here we go!

Basically this will be a series of one shots about some Mary Sues I made up based on pairings that didn't happen, can't happen, or won't happen. If you want an actual story based on one of them, let me know!

Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors I am typing on a tablet and it's hard.

Oh, one last thing. If you want to make a commentary story on this just tell me and I'll give you the original document.

* * *

Jayfeather × Half Moon

Pearlkit opened her dazzling purple eyes to look up at the moon. It always remind her of her mother, Half Moon. She was lost in time but luckily Jayfeather, her father, and her siblings Full Moon and Jay's Butt got to stay in the present.

Speaking of the present, Christmas is coming up! It's a time where all the Clans get together for a special gathering and give each other things. We have to be a bit careful at that gathering because many half clan cats have been created by that gathering…

Full Moon looked over at Pearlkit and smiled her cute little grin. "Want to go fight Lillybushel?" she hissed.

Pearlkit nodded. "No one likes her anyway!" Full Moon and Pearlkit race out of the nursery over toward where Lillybushel prepares to go on a patrol. The kits hide behind her and sneak out of the camp. Lillybushel Hearst he kits behind her and stops, letting the patrol go further ahead.

"Kits…?" she says sternly, turning around. The kits just grin up at her wickedly and leap on top of her. Pearlkit buries her sharp teeth in Lillybushel's neck, while Full Moon claws her stomach wildly. Lillybushel collapses under the kit's weight and pushes them off. She is bleeding heavily, and the kits run off toward a stream to wash off. Then they head back to camp.

After sneaking back inside, they are dismayed to find Lillybushel has died. They blame a few fox kits, but only Full Moon and Pearlkit know what really happened. They end up taking it to their graves, as they die a few moons later due to Jay's Butt deciding to drown them before their first Gathering.

I thought this was pretty good for a first chapter, but you guys decide. They should be longer in the future.

* * *

 **Suggestions?**


	2. Dovewing - Bumblestripe

**I'm back! I have like one other warriors story called the Pit Of Darkness, but it is a bit older and not very well written. I'm thinking about re-writing it, but I need your opinion. Maybe you guys can look it over and tell me if I should either re-write it or just delete it. Please? ^.^**

 **Let me just address this now. Dovewing is one of my all-time favorite warrior cats and I really love her. I don't think she is a Mary-Sue, but I would prefer she stop complaining so much. She and Bumblestripe are my #2 OTP, only second to Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves. Then Jayfeather and Half Moon are #3. But anyway, I do not believe she is a Mary-Sue, but I wanted to do her anyway. Also, she was requested.**

 **Thank you to my… one reviewer!**

 _ **Dovewing x Bumblestripe**_

Rainbownight smiled as she listened to her mother's praise. Ever since she was a kit, her mother had loved and praised her. She was a perfect kit, and such a great apprentice that she earned her warrior name almost a moon after being made an apprentice.

All the toms want to be her mate, and all the she-cats want to be her. Or kill her.

Rainbownight raced towards Briarlight, who happened to be talking to Jayfeather.

"Jay's Butt did what?!" Briarlight exclaimed. She had a shocked expression. Jay's Butt is Jayfeather and Half Moon's only son, the other two, Full Moon and Pearlkit are she-kits. They were going to be made apprentices the morning of the gathering, but Bramblestar discovered their bodies in the river that sunrise.

Jayfeather was serious, or at least Rainbownight thought. His sightless eyes were fixed on Briarlight as he replied, "He _drowned_ them."

Rainbownight gasped. She'd never killed any cat, at least not on purpose. There was that one time when Dawnpelt got in her way… but other than that she hadn't.

Suddenly, Rainbownight's ear twitched. It twitched when she sensed danger. Her dazzling, starry indigo pelt ruffled in the wind as she raced back to camp.

"ShadowClan! And… RiverClan!" she heard Leafpool wheeze. Rainbownight leaped on the nearest pelt, which belonged to a RiverClan cat named Iamamazingwhydon'tyoukissmyasspaw. Iamamazingwhydon'tyoukissmyasspaw swirled around, trying to attack Rainbownight.

Rainbownight used her super laser eyes to slice Iamamazingwhydon'tyoukissmyasspaw into two pieces, then hurled herself onto Rowanstar's back.

The ShadowClan leader just grinned up at her. "Ah, Rainbownight." He purred. "Why don't you become my mate?" he asked.

Rainbownight was flattered, and agreed quickly. Several moons later, Rainbownight and Rowanstar's kits Primpaw, Coinpaw, Katnissleaf and Galestorm huddled around Rainbownight's dead body. She was killed by her own stupidity.

Typical Mary-Sue death.

 **What did you think? I don't know if it was long enough, but from now on I will try to fit two ships into one chapter. I think next will be Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves and Ivypool x Hawkfrost.**

 **Any suggestions?**


	3. Explanation AN

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to update you guys real quick about what's been on. It's been a while since I updated and I just wanted to say why.**

 **The chapter is going to be waaaay longer than originally planned… I've only done Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' so far, and theirs is really long already and I'm not done yet.**

 **My school is cancelled tomorrow so I can type then and over the weekend, don't fret!**

 **Lastly, I recently lost my aunt. I used to spend hours, even days, at her house when I was younger, and we were close. I've been trying to deal with that grief and the stress from school and I've just abandoned you guys.**

 **For all that, I am truly sorry and I hope to update soon (If I don't update by February 1st spam me with PMs!)**


End file.
